Jereka scraps
Elevator (Before Lachlan starts losing his sparkle) Jason tells a bad joke, Andrea giggles, and the elevator lurches to a halt. Jason groans. The emergency lights flick on. Andrea says--decides against it. Jason huffs a laugh, gathers her close. "What possibly inconsequential thing have you noticed, Ray?" Andrea leans close even while she looks away. "Well, it, uh, feels like elevators seem to stop a lot for me. Us. Probably just imagining things." "Now that you mention it ...." Jason shrugs it off, grins. "Guess we'll have to start bringing emergency kits. Food, water, deck of cards, a good excuse for why one of us, having grown so annoyed with the other, throttled them ...." Andrea laughs. Not Bad "That wasn't bad," Derek pants. Looks over at Andrea. "That wasn't bad, ay?" "That was pretty good," Andrea agrees breathlessly. Jason preens, tucks them both close. "I figure--" Lachlan frowns. "--I'm not so useful around the house, I'm not always here, might as well make sure you guys keep me around for something." Derek pokes Jason's chest. "We keep you around 'cause we like you." Nudges Andrea. "Right?" "Sex is pretty good," Andrea agrees. Swimming Derek and Andrea sit on the couch, heads together. "What's got you two all interested?" grins Jason. They jump; the tablet shoots from Andrea's hand under a pillow. "You found the magazine spread, didn't you." Jason hangs his head. "I'll never escape that thing." "It's ... pictures. Tara took," stammers Andrea, blushing. (Derek's equally pink.) "Good ones, I hope." Andrea and Derek exchange glances. Andrea worms the tablet from between the cushions, hands it over. The screen wakes up to a candid photo of an aboriginal Australian and a white blond at the pool. >what's the niggle here? More descrptors needed? Different ones? I have ideas either way< The former's sitting on the edge, hair still springy despite being soaked, wet skin over very toned muscles catching the light in all the right places. The latter's half in; arms flexed as he pushes himself out, little beads of water dripping over his shoulders, very well-defined abs, swim trunks riding very low on his hips. Lachlan whistles. "Is this really us?" asks Jason. Andrea goes even pinker and looks away. "We're /hot." Derek nods feverently. Lachlan "I still hear him sometimes," Jason blurts. "What does he think of this?" Andrea asks. "He's happy for us." "So 'm I involved with two people or three?" "Just two." Jason tries for a smile, fails. "Don't know if it's actually him or just an echo." Shower Andrea will admit they drain the hot water more often than is probably good for the tank, but with her hips knocking Derek's and her legs around his waist, Jason up her bum and Derek's nails in his sides, kissing, scratching, and /fingers, she really doesn't care. Wow Seven nips along his collarbone, pale skin between your teeth. He shivers, presses his body closer, kisses along your jaw— Drag your nails along his spine— —slips a hand between you, curls— —bury your face in his chest, gasp— —his fingers, rocks his wrist, rocks his— —"Don't stop, don't stop," dig— —hips against yours, tightening his grip— —in your nails, deep enough to draw— —a grunt, and he moves faster— —stars, and you stifle a whine against his shoulder. "Wow," you pant. He hums, nuzzles your temple. Up Here The mattress sinks under a weight. Jason groans. Something pokes his shoulder. Jason rolls over, swats at the blurry mass of springy black hair leaning over him. "Knock it off, Riley," he grumbles. "Who?" chirps a small voice. Jason scrubs at his eyes. Book grins down at him. "Old friend," rasps Jason. "Used to wake me like that a lot." "Auntie Andrea says to tell you breakfast is ready." Jason pushes to sitting. "Tell Auntie Andrea I'll be down in a couple of minutes." "'kay!" Book shoots off. Jason shakes his head. I'm up here, dummy, teases Lachlan. "I know, I know," sighs Jason, dragging a hand down his face. Category:Ficlet Category:Andrea Category:Jason Category:Derek Category:Jereka Category:Jereka have a sex life Category:Pasta Category:The Village Category:Scraps Category:Andrea (ficlet) Category:Jason (ficlet) Category:Derek (ficlet) Category:Lachlan Category:Lachlan (ficlet) Category:Book Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Jason and the Drift